Traditionally, people have received television and/or radio broadcasts by way of satellite or radio services. Such services include satellite television (e.g. DirecTV, EchoStar, Dish Networks, etc.), Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial (DVB-T), Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) signals, FM/AM radio, etc. Currently, vehicles are also being equipped with satellite and high definition (HD) radios that receive such services directly into the vehicle.
One problem encountered by users of such services is that the receiver and related components (e.g. antenna, etc.) utilized for receiving a service are typically fixed and/or static in location or orientation, etc. Consequently, users have trouble receiving signals from a transmission source. For example, communication with the receiver may be blocked by any number of obstacles (e.g. physical objects, terrain, etc.).
Users may also encounter other problems such as interrupted service, or poor quality of service. By way of illustration, a satellite dish may be improperly aligned with the appropriate satellite orbit, or a TV antenna may be improperly aligned for a high definition television (HDTV) terrestrial broadcast.
In another example, a satellite or other “line of sight” signal radiators may not be adequately tracked while in a moving vehicle that utilizes such services, there may be multi-path interference patterns, there may be cross cancellation from other signals during peak hours of the day, and/or there may be multiple transmitter towers near a location such that the strongest signal is not readily identifiable.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.